Just another animal
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: Who's that new animal at the zoo? What's it got to do with Bollo? Fluff of an unexpected kind xD oneshot


Just another quickie

**Just another quickie! :D**

**Dedicated completely to Violence4, because I'm nice and I think she should have one purely because she's nice! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Boosh, except a DVD or two! :D**

**I do however own Alolah. **

Howard and Vince sat in the hut at the Zooniverse; Vince was sitting cross legged on the sofa watching 'Colobus the Crab' whilst Howard was sat at his type writer running his hand through his hair in frustration. He looked across at Vince who was sat staring at the television in awe, he sighed.

"Vince, how do you spell onomatopoeia?" Howard asked, Vince looked up from his TV an gave him a blank look.

"How the hell do I know, I can't even spell canary, get a dictionary or what ever they're called, y'know the book with all them words in." Vince replied, his voice zombified, not once taking his eyes away from the television.

"Vince, why do you watch so much television, you'll get square eyes."

"Will not, anyway Colobus the Crab is genius, you see he's this- "Vince began but was cut of by Howard.

"Vince, I'm not interested, I'm a writer now-"  
"-again" Vince cut in.

"Okay, again. But I'm still a writer If I want inspiration I don't really want to be sat with a five year old watching cartoons!" Howard said, ripping yet another piece of paper out of the type writer and scrunching it up, he threw it across the room. Vince's gaze followed it and he looked down at his before looking at Howard and nodding towards the paper, Howard sighed and walked across the room to pick it up, he dropped it in the bin and returned to his writing, he hadn't even achieved a sentence like before, and besides, after Charlie mauled Hamilton Cork no other publisher would look at just sentences, he had to get to work. Howard placed his fingers on the keys.

"MOON GET YOUR ASS TO MY OFFICE, PRONTO!" Bob Fossil screeched in his retarded American voice, Howard grumbled as he stood up abruptly and left the hut.

"What does that blue berk want now?" He mumbled.

Howard walked into Bob's office and stood there watching as Bob cleaned out his nose with a lettuce leaf, he stopped as soon as he saw Howard standing in the doorway.

"Moon! Whaddya want?" He asked, whipping away his mirror and quickly shoving the lettuce down his trousers.

"You called me up here,"

"Oh yeah, It's about the animals, y'know the hairy hand feet man?" Bob asked, lifting his hands up besides his cheeks and pulling a face.

"The what?" Howard asked, sick of Bob's lack of being able to identify animals.

"Oh, wait." Bob bent down under his desk and pulled out a voice recorder or 'talk box' he pressed play and it spoke in Howard's voice: 'gorilla'

"Oh Bollo." Howard said.

"Ohh look at me, I'm Howard Moon I know all the animals names at the zoo, Yeah Bollo, well we've got him a lady friend so then they can," He paused, standing up and thrust his pelvis forwards and backwards. "Make baby," He pressed play on the recorder once more 'gorillas' Howard sighed and rolled his eyes, yet another plan to populate the un popular zoo.

"Okay Mr. Fossil, where is it?" Howard asked, looking all around the room.

"It's not in here dick brain, she's being delivered this afternoon, so I want you and Vince there and not sitting back on your asses, you understand?" Bob asked, lifting up a stapler and caressing it, Howard just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and left the room leaving bob alone with the stapler.

Howard walked back in the flat to find Vince still glued to the TV, Howard walked over the set and switched it off, making Vince stand up and point.

"I was watching that!" He shouted in protest,

"Tough, there's a new Gorilla coming to the zoo and we've gotta be ready for it. C'mon we better go and let Bollo know." Howard said dragging Vince out by his wrist.

Bollo sat in his cage, humming along to 'Mika, Grace Kelly' that was playing over the radio, Vince approached him making him jump.

"Hey Bollo!"  
"Oh, hey precious Vince, you made me jump!" Bollo wheezed.

"Ohh sorry, hey listen there's a new Gorilla coming to the zoo, she's gonna be sharin' your enclosure." Vince explained, not noticing the look of happiness on Bollo's face.

"She?" He asked.

"Yeah, a lady friend eh Bollo?" Vince teased, punching him lightly on the shoulder through the bars, Bollo just batted his arm away and began to crane his neck towards the gate, and Vince smiled.

"I think she'll be here in a minute, keep it cool Bollo, I reckon you could 'ave her!" Vince said smiling; he bounded off towards the gate leaving Bollo pacing the enclosure excited.

"Well how did he take it?" Howard asked, turning away from the gate and looking at Vince.

"He's great, excited."

"You didn't tell him that she'll love him did you?"

"Yeah, I did because I think she will!" Vince exclaimed, just then a large van pulled up 'Animal Transit' written across it, Vince ran forwards to greet the drivers he then opened up the back of the van and out jumped a female Gorilla.

"Hey, I'm Vince." Vince said greeting her, she just reached out shook his hand and replied.

"I'm Alolah, I heard there was another Gorilla here, take me there I'd like to meet him." Alolah said, ignoring the fact that Howard was also trying to greet her, although it didn't help that she couldn't understand him. Vince lead her through the gates around Jack the fox around the marmosets and the 'giraffe' could you call a ten inch drawing behind some glass a giraffe. After weaving in and out of cages and enclosures she stood with Vince face to face with Bollo, Alolah's heart pounded in her primate chest, she smiled broadly at Bollo, he smiled back. Vince opened the gate and allowed Alolah in, he nodded at Bollo and walked off smiling, mission complete.

"Hi, I'm Bollo." Bollo grunted.

"Alolah..."  
"You have pretty eyes."

"Thanks, you're pretty nice yourself." Alolah said, returning the compliment, she then pulled Bollo into an embrace and they sat on a rock, cuddling, swapping stories of India and eating bananas, Bollo leaned in for a kiss, he was in love.

**I hope you enjoyed that, who can guess the radio show reference? You guess it you can has cookie! :D**

**Buttons.**

**x**


End file.
